heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Date Rapes and AIDS Jokes
Date Rape and AIDS Jokes is the third episode of the first season of Heathers. The episode was written by Annie Mebane and Jason Micallef, and was directed by Leslye Headland. It aired October 26, 2018 on the Paramount Network. Veronica, fed up with J.D., goes on a double date with Heather Duke and two handsome football players; the school musical auditions commence and Heather Chandler meets unexpected competition. Summary Heather Chandler launches a suicide awareness campaign and forces her friends to play along. Veronica, fed up with J.D.'s brooding nonchalance, goes on a double date with Heather Duke and two handsome football players, and Veronica finds comfort in her date's simple company. Heather Chandler forces Heather Duke to audition for the school play, only to get some unexpected competition. When Ram surprises Veronica with a romantic second date, J.D. has to win her back.IMDB - Heathers Episode #1.3 Plot Plot In a dream, Veronica visits Heather McNamara on the other side. McNamara asks Veronica to send her some friends to play with. After falling out with each other, Heather Chandler tries to sabotage Heather Duke's school play audition with the help of her new friend Lizzy. But Lizzy's naivety causes her to accidentally upstage Heather Chandler! Guest Cast Quotes }} Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Stills= S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_01.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_02.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_03.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_04.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_05.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_06.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_07.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_08.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_09_LQ.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_10.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_11.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_12.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_13.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_14.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_15.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_16.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_17.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_18.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_19_LQ.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_20.jpg |-|Gifs= S01E03_Date_Rape_and_AIDS_Jokes_Gif_01.gif S01E03_Date_Rape_and_AIDS_Jokes_Gif_02.gif S01E03_Date_Rape_and_AIDS_Jokes_Gif_03.gif Gif2.gif S01E03_Date_Rape_and_AIDS_Jokes_Gif_04.gif S01E03_Date_Rape_and_AIDS_Jokes_Gif_05.gif S01E03_Date_Rape_and_AIDS_Jokes_Gif_06.gif S01E03_Date_Rape_and_AIDS_Jokes_Gif_07.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x03_New_Still_Stan..png Jasmine_1x03_BTS_1.jpg Jasmine_1x03_BTS_2.jpg Aubrey_BTS_1x03.jpg Melanie_1x03_BTS_1.jpg Melanie_1x03_BTS_2.jpg Lasertag_BTS_1x03.jpg 1x03_BTS_1.jpg 1x03_BTS_2.jpg 1x03_BTS_3.jpg Videos 'Heather Duke Breaks Up w Kurt' Official Preview Heathers Paramount Network Heather Duke & Heather Chandler Sing “Heaven is a Place on Earth” Heathers Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 3 (Heathers Episode 3 Recap) Paramount Network Trivia *Mr McNamara proclaims that he loves his "dead straight daughter" at Heather's funeral, this is a reference to when Mr. Sweeney announced that he loved his "dead gay son" at Ram's funeral in the film and musical. *The school musical is called "Teenage Suicide: Don't Do It", this was also the name of a song by the fictional band "Big Fun" features in the film. **'Big Fun' in the series is the name of a potato chip brand, and is the title of a song during the first act of the musical. *When signing up for the school musical Heather Chandler orders Heather Duke to bend over so she could use her back as a surface to write on, Heather Chandler did the same in the film and musical so that Veronica has a surface to write a fake note on. *Veronica compares herself and J.D. to Bonnie and Clyde, Veronica also made this comparison in the film. Continuity errors Distribution *The episode was originally set to premiere March 21, 2018 on the Paramount NetworkSpoiler TV: Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows 8th February 2018 but was delayed.Paramount Network - Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement. *Following the delay of the series, it was then due to air July 24, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *On October 4, 2018, it was announced that episode would finally air October 26, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *On October 22, 2018, the episode was made available online - along with the entire season - ahead of its network premiere on October 26, 2018, on the Paramount Network. International premieres *July 11, 2018 (Spain) *July 12, 2018 (Iceland) *July 18, 2018 (Eastern Europe) *July 18, 2018 (Nordic region) *July 29, 2018 (Greece) *August 3, 2018 (Cyprus) *August 3, 2018 (Turkey) *September 28, 2018 (Australia) *April 12, 2019 (UK) References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Category:Aired Episodes